Road To Ninja: Sasuke's Chronicles
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sasuke estaba solo, pero no contaba con que todo podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Uchiha solitario**

**.**

* * *

—No estás escuchándome, ¿verdad?— inquirió el ofuscado muchacho de cabello rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro que sí.

—A ver, ¿qué acabo de decirte?

Sasuke dejó escapar un bufido y movió la cabeza, que descansaba, perezosa, sobre la palma abierta de su mano derecha.

—Alguna idiotez sobre ramen— gruñó. Naruto soltó un resoplido.

— ¡Bah! Eso fue suerte…— musitó, entornando los labios— En fin; entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?

— ¡Ves como no oyes!— protestó el ninja rubio— ¿Invitarás a cenar a esa chica que te coqueteó en la tienda del viejo Teuchi o no?

—Claro que no, imbécil. Ya deja de meterte en mi vida privada y dedícate a ordenar la tuya.

—Yo no soy el que se la pasa encerrado en esa oscura casa, solo y miserable todo el día— comentó Naruto con obviedad, antes de darle un largo sorbo a su taza de té. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre _estar_ solo y _desear_ estarlo. No me agrada el contacto con las personas; ni siquiera tú me agradas, idiota, así que considérate afortunado de permanecer en mi presencia.

—Con esa actitud jamás harás amigos…

—Ni lo intentes. No me interesa.

Naruto suspiró.

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Creí que querías ser una persona diferente.

—Y lo hice. Me tragué mi orgullo y regresé a la aldea, ¿o no? Ya no me fastidies— terminó el contenido de su taza de un sorbo y la dejó con brusquedad sobre la mesa— Estoy hartándome de tener la misma estúpida charla cada vez que tú o Sakura insisten en invitarme a cenar. Son las personas más molestas que he conocido en mi maldita vida.

—Pero aun así sé que nos amas— sonrió el rubio. Sasuke abrió la boca para protestar, pero una tranquila voz le hizo cesar en el intento.

—Naruto, Sasuke, que bueno verlos juntos otra vez…

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!— chilló el joven de melena rubia con alegría. Sasuke sólo emitió un leve carraspeo— ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

El ninja copia sonrió detrás de su máscara y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Me gustaría, pero espero a mi novia; ya saben, se pone de muy mal humor si no estoy ahí cuando llega…

Naruto rió.

—Oh, sí. Ella tiene un carácter bastante parecido al de Sakura-chan— comentó con una sonrisa. Kakashi lanzó un suspiro y asintió.

—Es cierto. Pero hace cosas en la cama que dudo que Sakura sepa…

Naruto soltó una carcajada mientras Sasuke entornaba la mirada una vez más, con molestia.

—Eres un maldito pervertido, Kakashi. Lárgate de una vez— gruñó el último Uchiha, haciendo reír a su maestro.

— ¡Algún día sabrás lo que es estar enamorado, Sasuke!

—Eso no es amor, maldito aprovechado. Tal vez morbo, o depravación, pero no te atrevas a llamarlo amor, pervertido.

—Oye, ¿cuándo dejarás esas cosas?

—Nunca— intervino Naruto, sonriente— Aún no te perdona por dejarlo solo cuando te convertiste en el tutor de Ino-chan para las pruebas ANBU…

—Cierra la boca.

— ¡Pero si es cierto! Tú mismo lo dijiste: "ese pervertido, de seguro está aprovechando todo esto del entrenamiento para meterse bajo las faldas de esa tonta… te aseguro que solo lo hace para ir a la cama con ella…" ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste?

—Hmp.

—Oigan, oigan. ¡No soy un pervertido! Mi intención no era esa; sólo quería ayudarla…

—Sí, claro— musitó el joven Uchiha con sarcasmo— Y vaya que la ayudaste, ¿no? Alguien debería haberte enseñado que los amigos están por encima de todo.

— ¿Y tú lo dices?— contraatacó el peligrís. Sasuke lo miró, sin ninguna expresión.

—Como sea. Se te hace tarde, ¿no?

— ¡Rayos! Si. Adiós chicos; ¡los veré luego!— y sin más desapareció, dejando a sus ex alumnos solos una vez más.

—Yo también me largo— gruñó Sasuke, parándose.

— ¿Ya? Pero si aún es temprano… ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa luego. ¡Haremos una pijamada de hombres!

—Olvídalo— musitó Sasuke, con el horror plasmado en su pálido rostro— Las palabras _pijamada _y _hombres _no pueden usarse en la misma oración, imbécil— Naruto rió.

—De acuerdo. Déjame pagar y te acompaño a tu casa.

— ¿Estás loco? Dañarás mi reputación.

— ¿Cuál?— rió el otro chico; Sasuke volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada— Enseguida regreso.

Pagó la cuenta y de inmediato alcanzó a su amigo, no sin antes despedirse a los gritos de la gente del lugar.

La casa de Sasuke estaba ubicada en el mismo lugar que alguna vez había ocupado el desierto distrito Uchiha. Era un lugar apartado y lúgubre, sólo ocupado por el único sobreviviente del clan, y sin nada más que algunos escombros y desolación a la vista.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, a través de la calle apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol vespertino.

—En fin…— suspiró el joven rubio, cuando faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a la casa de Sasuke— Kiba hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños, ¿quieres venir?

—Estaré ocupado.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera te dije cuando será!

— ¿Y cuándo será?

—El viernes.

—Definitivamente estaré ocupado.

Naruto bufó e infló las mejillas.

— ¿Sabes? Tendrás que dejar de jugar al ermitaño algún día.

—No es verdad.

—Ya Sasuke, de veras. Siempre estás solo; no has hecho nuevos amigos desde que llegaste, y nunca sales de tu casa. Sakura-chan y yo nos preocupamos por ti…

Sasuke se detuvo un momento, dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien, infundiéndose valor, decidió continuar con su charla:

—Algún día tendrás que perdonarte y decidir volver al mundo… No sé, siempre dijiste que querías revivir tu clan, ¿por qué no buscas a una buena mujer para hacerlo? Ya no somos niños, y no podrás ocultarte por siempre en tu coraza, teme. Tu hermano no lo hubiera querido así…

El joven Uchiha soltó el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz, emitiendo un sonido irónico.

—Mi hermano está muerto. Yo mismo lo maté— gruñó con desazón, volteando parcialmente hacia su único amigo— El clan Uchiha está maldito, y esa maldición morirá conmigo.

— ¡Claro que no, teme! Si Obito y tú pudieron…

— ¡Ya déjalo!— Sasuke alzó la voz por primera vez, cerrando los puños con ira— La soledad es lo único que me queda ahora— volteó, volviendo a darle la espalda a Naruto, para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

El joven héroe entornó la mirada con tristeza, pero no dijo nada más.

.

* * *

La casa estaba oscura y mortalmente silenciosa, como siempre.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y se dejó caer sobre el solitario sofá de la enorme sala, soltando un suspiro ahogado mientras su mejilla derecha era presionada contra la suave superficie.

La casa vacía, muerta; la profunda oscuridad y el inquebrantable silencio eran su única compañía. Lo eran todas las noches.

Soledad… era la única cosa que rondaba su mente.

Volteó su cuerpo y contempló el oscuro techo durante varios segundos, dejando descansar un puño sobre su frente, pensando en las últimas palabras de Naruto...

Una familia… algo que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo.

Asqueado, volvió a ponerse en pie, saliendo por una de las ventanas laterales de la sala hacia la fría noche, sin molestarse en mirar atrás. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Corrió durante varios minutos sobre los tejados, bajando la velocidad hasta que solo caminaba en medio de la noche, bajo la luz de la luna. ¿Adónde iba? No tenía idea. Lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en todo lo que había perdido y jamás recuperaría. Sólo quería olvidar todo.

Dejando que sus pies lo llevaran, acabó llegando hasta un solitario parque de juegos para niños, apenas iluminado por unas tenues lámparas de calle. El shinobi miró sobre su hombro, a un lado y hacia el otro, y, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca, se acercó a los columpios. Dudó durante un segundo, y volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, hasta que finalmente se sentó en uno con lentitud, entornando la mirada mientras seguía asegurándose de que estaba completamente solo.

Se sentía muy estúpido por estar sentado en un columpio, pero, por alguna razón, a la vez sintió que no quería estar en otro lugar. Fue así que, suspirando, alzó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando la brillante luna durante varios minutos, recordando, sin poder evitarlo, todo lo sucedido con Itachi. Todos esos recuerdos que había tratado de olvidar afloraban de su corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cumpleaños, días de campo, juegos… recordaba a un niño tan feliz que, por un segundo, dudó que ése niño hubiera sido él.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que se perdió en la fría noche, y, con movimientos parsimoniosos, meció la hamaca con los pies, columpiándose con lentitud.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Siempre se torturaba con el mismo pensamiento, en vano.

Comparar tantos días felices con la asquerosa realidad que lo rodeaba le era insoportable. Tal vez podía fingir frente a sus amigos, pero cuando todos se iban, no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

—Mal día, ¿eh? Sé como es eso…

Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente al verse descubierto, pero solo por un segundo.

—Ah, eres tú— musitó con desgana, observando como el hombre de ropas negras tomaba la hamaca junto a la suya— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada— contestó el mayor, columpiándose de pie— Solo vine a jugar un rato. ¿Y tú?

El joven Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Nada.

—Ah… ¿y en qué pensabas?

— ¿Qué?

—Estabas pensando en algo cuando llegué; pensabas en Itachi-kun, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó el más joven, incrédulo. El otro hombre rió.

—Tenías la misma el expresión el día que te conté la verdad sobre el clan…

—Oh— Sasuke aferró con fuerza sus manos a las cadenas del columpio, bajando la mirada.

—En fin; ¿quieres hablar de ello?

— ¿Contigo? Ni lo sueñes. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Se supone que estás muerto— soltó, indiferente. Su interlocutor soltó una carcajada mientras hacia girar su columpio.

—He muerto muchas veces, Sasuke-kun…

El joven frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso qué demonios significa? Olvídalo. No me interesa.

— De acuerdo, pero no me iré hasta que me digas lo que te está pasando. No que me interese, pero, ya sabes, le prometí a Itachi-kun que cuidaría de ti.

—Sí, claro— siseó Sasuke, sarcástico. Luego suspiró, quedándose callado.

El otro se balanceo durante un buen rato, haciendo rechinar las bisagras del columpio hasta que se detuvo y trepó uno de los postes laterales, colgándose de los pies y girando el rostro para volver a enfrentar a Sasuke.

—Por cierto, escuché tu plática con Naruto.

—…

—Y, ¿quieres saber mi opinión?

—No.

—Pues te la diré, aprendiz— el hombre extendió los brazos y balanceó su cuerpo antes de seguir:— Creo que él tiene razón. Quizá… sólo tal vez, deberías considerar sentar cabeza de una vez. Aunque no lo parezca -porque el chico tiene cara de idiota-, es alguien muy sabio.

Sasuke lo contempló de soslayo.

— ¿Y lo dices justamente tú?— soltó, irónico— Tú mejor que nadie conoces la historia del clan Uchiha. Fuiste tú quien me habló de la Maldición de odio y me aseguraste de que todos los Uchiha estamos malditos. Además, estás mucho más solo que yo, así que no hables.

— ¿Yo hice todo eso?— rió el otro, volviendo a columpiarse con gran maestría— Bueno, no deberías escucharme tanto. Suelo equivocarme demasiado, ¿sabes?

—Hmp.

— ¡En serio, Sasuke! ¿Nunca pensaste en tener una familia otra vez?— Sasuke desvió el rostro, lanzando un pequeño gruñido— Una esposa que cuide de ti y te ame… hijos a quienes enseñarles a luchar, llevarlos a la academia, jugar con ellos…, tener a alguien que te reciba alegremente cada vez que llegues a casa…, que sea feliz por el simple hecho de que tú estés, y que te haga sentir de la misma manera cada vez que estás con ella… ya nunca más volver a estar solo…— el hombre se detuvo un segundo, alzando la cabeza para contemplar la luna también— Yo encontré a esa persona una vez, pero…, bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió.

Sasuke llevó la mirada hacia sus pies, en donde la posó por espacio de varios minutos.

—Yo no estoy solo— musitó de pronto, sin alzar la vista.

— ¡Por favor, Sasuke! Eso es lo mismo que te repites cada noche al llegar a tu oscura y solitaria casa; antes de tumbarte en el sillón y dejar que las horas pasen para irte a la cama, en donde das vueltas hasta la madrugada, intentando convencerte a ti mismo de que te fascina tu solitaria vida. Y no te atrevas a negarlo. Puede que ya no viva en la aldea, pero siempre estoy cerca de ti.

Mientras oía aquella devolución sobre su patética vida, el solitario Uchiha cerró los puños con ira.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?— gruñó con rabia— ¿A qué viniste realmente? ¿A recordarme lo asquerosa que es mi vida? ¿A recordarme todo aquello que siempre quise y nunca tendré? ¿A no dejarme olvidar que estoy solo y moriré así, porque nadie más puede amarme?— alzó la voz hasta casi gritar con brío.

—Yo no dije eso— contestó su interlocutor con calma— Claro que hay personas que te aman; si tan sólo les dieras la opor…

— ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡No quiero que nadie me ame!— exclamó, furioso, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Pasado el exabrupto, desvió la mirada y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el columpio, bajando la mirada una vez más. El otro ninja sólo lo contempló en silencio, esperando a que él hablara— Soy un ser despreciable. No merezco ser amado— musitó al fin, con voz apenas audible— ¿Cómo podría mirar a mi esposa a la cara sin pensar en que en cualquier momento la maldición de los Uchiha podría destruirla? ¿Cómo miraría a un hijo mío sin recordar lo que nos pasó a Itachi y a mí? ¿Cómo se puede hacer feliz a alguien más…cuando estás muerto por dentro?— negó con la cabeza, alzando levemente la vista— Yo sólo sé lastimar a quienes me aman. Soy una bomba de tiempo; siempre termino lastimando a quienes se acercan demasiado… Mis padres, mis amigos, Itachi… ¿Cómo podría formar una familia sabiendo que pierdo todo lo que me hace feliz?— giró el rostro— No. Todo lo que toco se destruye. No tengo derecho a arruinar más vidas de las que ya arruiné…

—Eso no es cierto, Sasuke— lo cortó el otro— ¿Qué pasa contigo? La autocompasión nunca fue tu estilo.

—No es autocompasión, imbécil— siseó, más calmado— Estoy maldito, y lo sabes. Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

El otro ninja entornó la mirada, columpiándose con los pies, pensativo, hasta que Sasuke se alejó de él.

—Me largo— siseó el joven Uchiha, volteando.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué…?— el más joven comenzó a voltear, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al sentir dos dedos presionando contra su frente, en donde sintió un ligero ardor recorrerlo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— gruñó, recuperando su frialdad habitual. Sin embargo, el otro hombre solo rió.

—Demostrándote que te equivocas— le sonrió, descolocando a Sasuke. Sin embargo, cuando iba a contestar, una inmensa luz cegadora lo cubrió todo.

El heredero del clan Uchiha se cubrió el rostro con los brazos e instintivamente se colocó en posición de batalla. No obstante, cuando la luz se dispersó, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en medio del parque.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?— murmuró mientras miraba en todas direcciones, pero no encontró nada que respondiera su pregunta. Después caminó hacia la salida, sintiéndose extrañamente mareado. ¿Qué le había hecho ese desquiciado?

De pronto, unos pasos y la presencia de chakra lo alertaron; entonces, giró la vista, encontrándose con quienes menos esperaba.

—Hey, Sasuke.

—Naruto, Sakura— gruñó con desgana, metiendo las manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?— preguntó el joven rubio, entre confuso y sorprendido.

Sasuke creyó oír algo distinto en su voz, pero no hizo caso.

—Nada. ¿Ustedes?

— ¿Eh? Oh, salí a comprar un poco de leche y decidí dar un paseo— sonrió, señalando su pijama de color naranja— Ya sabes, es imposible encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en casa… Y me encontré con Sakura-chan en el camino.

—Yo acabo de salir de mi turno en el hospital, así que Naruto me acompaña a casa— añadió la muchacha de cabello rosa—. Y tenemos algo deprisa, o lo matarán— bromeó. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, confuso.

— ¿Qué? Ah, claro— dijo. Poco le interesaban las excentricidades de esos dos— Por cierto, ¿vieron esa luz?

Sus dos amigos compartieron miradas de confusión.

— ¿De qué luz estás hablando, Sasuke-kun?— inquirió la ninja médico, curiosa.

— A la que acaba de…— se detuvo y frunció el ceño antes las miradas desconcertadas de sus ex compañeros de equipo— Olvídenlo.

—Si tú dices… ¿vamos, Sakura-chan?

—Claro. ¡Adiós, Sasuke!

— ¡Adiós, _teme_! Te veré mañana.

Los ninjas pasaron de él y empezaron a caminar nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, quien estaba acostumbrado a sus tontas insistencias de hacerle compañía.

En eso estaba pensando cuando recordó algo.

—Oye, _dobe— _llamó. Naruto se detuvo y volteó de lado; Sasuke carraspeó— Sobre lo de esta tarde…yo…

— ¿Ésta tarde? ¿De qué hablas, _teme_?

Sasuke gruñó.

—Lo que te dije…

— ¿Lo que me dijiste? Pero si no te he visto en todo el día…

— ¡No seas imbécil! Sólo quería disculparme, idiota. No necesitas hacerte el desentendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hiciste?

Molesto, Sasuke le dio la espalda.

—Sólo quería decir eso, y ya lo dije. Me largo.

Formó unos sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a unos confundidos Sakura y Naruto detrás.

— ¿De qué hablaba Sasuke, Naruto?

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe. El _teme _lucía extraño…

Sakura frunció los labios, pensativa.

— ¿Crees que tenga algún problema en casa?

Naruto rió.

— ¿Estás loca? Esa familia es tan perfecta que daña a la vista…

Su compañera también rió.

—Creo que tienes razón… tal vez sólo esté cansado.

—O tal vez al fin se volvió loco.

Los dos amigos rieron, perdiéndose juntos por las oscuras calles de la aldea.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**Fic regalo para Flor.**

**Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**H.S.**


End file.
